


Antebellum

by kaitatatertot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everything Hurts, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Language Barrier, Mages, Magic, Named Reader, Pre-Undertale, Reader Insert, Romance, SOUL Colours, Sign Language, Souls, Trying something new, Veteran Grillby, Violence, Wars, golem grillby, humans with magic, pre-game, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitatatertot/pseuds/kaitatatertot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Cancelled]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The River Flows in You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Would That Make You Happy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053684) by [OnaDacora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnaDacora/pseuds/OnaDacora). 



> I told myself I wouldn't get involved in writing an Undertale fic.  
> But here I am.  
> Yes you are named, yes you have a general appearance.  
> Have fun, I hope to keep this around 8 to 9 chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta'd by TheBirdAndTheCage, go read their stuff.

Blue, like the night sky, like the deep ocean, like your soul. You wander in an endless plane of rich blue. The faint glowing of the light from your fingertips doing nothing to help you get your bearings. You begin to hear the soft trickling of water from all around you and feel dampness around your ankles. The water rises but you are not afraid, no, you have been in this dream many times before. You take a deep breath and move the current with your hands, feeling the ebb and flow of the tides around you as you take control. The water keeps rising, forcing you to push and pull harder as you try and keep the water from consuming you, but the water wins. You lose focus for one moment and your body taken victim by the rapids.

You ragdoll in the currents, water filling your lungs and fear filling your heart. You can feel yourself sinking deeper and deeper until you hit what feels like the ground. You lay there, now impervious to the riptides and feel the choking water inside you lessen. With shaking arms you push yourself up and plant your feet into the ground.

“I can do this.” You huff and ball your fists. Your mind’s eye envisioning the water calming and becoming an extension of your body. You open your hands and  raise them, palms up as if you are lifting a box and feel the water rush upwards. With a quick gesture you transform the water into a sky of rain heavy clouds that rumble loudly.

    _Lethe…_ The storm clouds roar

    _LETHE!_

   The booming thunder wakes you up and you see your mentor standing over you, a bipedal merlion-monster. He’s easily six feet tall with scaly webbed appendages and an amber coloured coat with a deep maroon mane. His right eye is scarred blind and both of his ears have been gnarled,  the perfect image of intimidation.

   “Yes Master Ingram?” You scoot out of your bedroll and bow your head in respect.

   “Storm, train. _Now._ ” Master Ingram growls. You nod and slip your tunic over your undershirt and stumble out barefoot into the torrential downpour. It’s not even morning by what you can tell. You know you’re in for another long day.

* * *

 

Magic was not uncommon around your home of Ebott, since about half of the population consisted of many monsters who could wield it. There were also humans that had also harnessed these magic abilities as well. Magic and monsters had become a part of life to all around, and no one batted an eye. Everyone that could use magic was required to assume an apprenticeship until they were deemed capable enough to harness their abilities safely. Some learned quickly, others it took a lifetime, but for most it took about ten years. The apprenticeship itself was always the same however, apprentice monsters were taught by human masters and vice versa. It was said to increase the harmony between the races.

Ever since you were ten, you had shown magical promise to your community. It all started the day you were seen casting small tufts of clouds into the breeze. From then on you had taken on an apprenticeship with Master Ingram, a monster with great storm powers that had sworn to make you the next great mage. So for the next ten years you were put through brutal training regimes. At first you were rebellious, wanting to teach yourself how to control the elements, but after Master Ingram thoroughly humiliated you things went a lot smoother. You also learned how to make magic work _with_ you instead of _for_ you.

You had made plenty of friends with the other apprentices, both human and monster. Everyone had their magical quirks, such as some could manifest weapons, others could heal with only a few words, and those like you could manipulate the elements. No power was greater or lesser than others, and everyone seemed just fine with that.

* * *

 

Master Ingram has pull and shape the clouds for over six hours, drawing out lightning or crafting small whirlwinds. You feel your soul resonate with the magic and it nearly sings in bliss as you twist the winds back up into the stormy sky. With ten years of training manipulating the weather you had learned to appreciate the raw strength of nature and learned how you were a part of this beautiful rawness.

“Alright, Lethe. That’s enough for today. Tomorrow, you’re going to fast. Then we’re going to _really_ set you into your soul work. The initiation is in a week, don’t forget.” The merlion roughly scrubs his webbed paw through your long auburn curls with growling laugh.

“Alright Master. I suppose I should head to the market then.” You duck from under his paw and fix your mess of hair. Your mentor nods and you head off towards the marketplace.

* * *

 

The marketplace is located in the center of town where crowds of monsters and humans are gathered and haggling prices with the vendors. You quickly weave in and out of the waves of bodies, food being the only thought in your mind as your stomach growls from your lack of breakfast. Everything seems to blur past as you run to your favorite stall, that is until a flare of heat stops you dead in your tracks. You look to your left and notice the glass blower (a dragon-like monster) along with a new monster, one made entirely out of _flames_. For a few moments all you can do is  stare as the flame monster sculpts molten glass in his hands. The crowd around you cheers as the two monsters craft a beautifully intricate tree with a swirling rainbow of colour around the trunk and limbs that branch off into thin leaves. You want to stay longer, but the hunger panging in your stomach forces you to leave.

“Ah! Lethe!” The elderly woman running your favorite grocery stall greeted, “Weren’t you just here two days ago?”

You scratch the back of your head sheepishly, “Yeah, but that was for Master Ingram’s family. This is for just me, I’ve gotta fast for my training tomorrow and I wanna get one last good meal in my stomach.”  

The elderly woman smiles at you and nods her head over to the flame monster.

“That’s not what I meant!” You shriek.

“My mistake, dear,” she chuckles.

You scrub your hand over your face, trying to calm down from the woman’s comment, “Anyways…”

As you make idle conversation and pick out various ingredients for your meal your mind keeps wandering back to the flame monster. You like to think that you have seen just about every face on this side of Ebott, and more often than not when a new resident was moving in there was a huge fiasco about it. But no, not this time, it was as if they had just appeared out of thin air. As you pay for the groceries you decide that you _have_ to find out more about this mysterious new monster.

You pull a sweet roll from your bag and walk back over to the glass blowing stall where the two monsters are still working as hard as ever. You lean against a nearby lamppost and keep a close eye on the flame monster. They sculpt the glass with such ease and grace it’s almost mesmerising. When you try to eavesdrop on the two all you can make out are words spoken in monster tongue, which isn’t uncommon either. Most monsters will communicate to each other in their own tongue but will switch over to the common language when talking to humans. You have picked up a couple words here and there, but nothing noteworthy.

A few times the dragon monster makes eye contact with you, and you know that it’s fairly obvious why you’re there. Eventually you give up and make your way to the front of the crowd. The dragon monster tells you to wait until close to talk to the other monster. So you decide to take a walk around the rest of the marketplace, making conversation with other apprentices about the upcoming initiation. Most seem fairly confident in their abilities while others confess that they might wait until next year. You take the opportunity to humbly brag about your own training and how your Master has the highest hopes of you becoming an official Magi. The other apprentices scoff at your remark, saying that your Master is just stroking your ego. Their words only fuel you to show them all up during the initiation.

Before you realize it, the sun is beginning to set and the shopkeepers are closing their stalls so you make your way back to the glassworkers. The dragon monster is lowering bars in front of the open shop so that no one is tempted to steal anything. He looks over his shoulder and smiles at you.

“Guess you’re really interested, huh?” He chuckles and shouts something in monster tongue. A few moments later you see the flame monster poke their head out of the shop. The two exchange a few words before the fire monster looks at you.

“Go on, say hello.” The head glass blower urges.

But the other monster remains silent.

“Er...He-hello?” You give a nervous wave.

You hear a soft popping sound from the fire monster and notice the fire where a mouth should be seem to concave inward.

“Hello.” Their voice is almost forced and heavily accented with the monster tongue. It’s obivous that he’s not used to common yet.

“This is Grillby, or at least that’s the closest common translation. He just started working here today. Mighty good with glass.”

Grillby’s flame turns a shade of blue which you assume to show he’s blushing.

“Oh yeah, I saw! So, where’re you from Grillby? I’ve never seen you around.” You jump right into the question.

Grillby fumbles with his hands and somehow conveys that he’s really trying to translate his words.

“Up.” He finally speaks.

“Up?” You repeat.

“Up.” He points North.

You nod your head, “Ohhh North, okay.”

“Nnnnooooorrthhh.” Grillby’s flames seem to hiss and crackle.

“Who did you study under?” You fire off another question.

Both monsters are taken aback and let out a drawn out, “Errrrrrrrr.”

“Good man, nice, kind, help.” Grillby answers rather hesitantly.

“Yes! His Master sent him from the North for the initiation, told me to put him to work to really hone his skills.” The dragon quickly fills in. You eye both monsters wearily, still a little unsure over the sudden appearance of Grillby.

“Alright...well, best of luck to you Grillby. I bet you’ll do great. I must be going however. Farewell.” You wave and head back home to Ingram and his family.

* * *

 

The next morning you awaken to the sight of your Master once again hovering over you.

“Are you ready?” He crosses his arms.

Your stomach growls, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

The two of you walk the trail to the nearby river making no conversation. You busy yourself with mentally preparing for an all day meditation session. If you’re completely honest, and you are, you _hate_ soul work. It leaves you feeling vulnerable and disoriented, even if it is the best way to tap into you full magical potential. Just the sensation of your soul leaving your body always startles you because things like that _really_ should stay inside.

When you reach the riverside you find a patch of soft moss and sit cross legged, letting your mind calm down to the sound of rushing water.

“The river is you, ever flowing, peaceful, yet a strong force that can change the land.” Master Ingram signals you to close your eyes and you obey. With a few cleansing breaths you feel your soul pull from your chest and the world spins under you. Your mind’s eye focuses on the river as it twists around your soul. You’re suddenly floating with the current, no, you are the current. You control the direction and flow of the river, twisting through an invisible land until you pull up into the sky. You watch as the river below continues through the land as you float in the clouds, light as a feather. Lightning dances down your arms and thunder roars from your chest as you breath gusts of wind. You’re a storm now, raging through the dark sky. Your soul has stopped tugging and now thrums in sync with your thunder.

The feeling is borderline euphoric until some force drags you out of the sky and you see the shining light of Ingram’s white soul in front of you. With barely half a second to recover you shield yourself with a rippling wall of water. Arcs of lightning pierce through the barrier and you dance out of the way, throwing up a cloudy mist in your wake.

“You can’t dodge forever.” Ingram growls as a gale force wind clears the mist.

“A good offence is a great defence.” You retort and send out your own blast of lightning that staggers your Master.

Another barrage of lightning charges at you and you whip up a whirlwind to redirect the strikes back. You send the tornado to surround your mentor, knowing that you’ll only have a few moments to finish this quickly as you can already feel your soul tiring. You plant your feet into the ground and grasp at the sky, pulling the clouds together. With one sweeping motion you force a downpour into the tornado, effectively creating a horrifying waterspout. You watch as the white glow from within fates, securing your victory. Your soul begins to retreat back to your chest when a flurry of icicles slice past you, leaving a deep ache in your soul.

Anger flares inside of you as you draw from the river and jet yourself forward, the fury of a hurricane behind you. Did Ingram think he could get away with such a dirty move? As the space between you closes, your soul shudders and retreats back into your chest causing you to startle awake. It’s sunset and you’re positively soaked. Frost is collecting at your fingertips and around your lips. You shiver violently and glare at your mentor.

“Dirty fighter.” You hiss.

“Not everyone plays fair, but you did very well. If I had let you get any farther I would have been dust.” Master Ingram gives you a weary smile.

“Still dirty, but thanks.”

“I think you’ll pass the initiation with flying colours, hell, I bet in the few years after that they’ll be calling you ‘Magi Lethe, the integrous’.”

“Oh shush it you big hair ball, I’m not good enough to be an official.”

The merlion just shrugs, “Well I’m headed home, I’ll have Hilda make you something special.”

Your mentor walks off, leaving you in the company of the river and the sound of fire crackling.

Out of the corner of your eye you see a flash of orange through the trees, and you have just the faintest idea of who it is.

* * *

 

Fire, power, strength, this is who he is. A walking inferno, barely contained. Grillby twists the flames around him like he was taught. He is destruction and fury. Something to fear. The sound of twigs snapping causes the monster to retreat his flames. The sight of you makes his mind reel, knowing that he’ll have to make another butchered attempt at communicating.

“Ah, I thought it was you.” You smile at him.

“Hello.” He gave a stiff wave. Grillby instantly noticed the frost on your skin and how soaking wet your clothes were. A part of him ached, knowing that you must be uncomfortable.

_Ah, let me help you._ He wanted to say, but all he could translate was “Help you” as he held out a warmly glowing hand.

Luckily you seemed to get the message hand placed your hands in his. The sensation of contact was something foreign to the elemental monster, and he could feel his face heat a few more degrees. You didn’t notice as you were too involved in watching the colour return to your finger and your tunic drying out. Your hands lingered a few moments more before drawing back.

“Thank you.” You smile again.

_It’s no trouble._ “Yes. Good.” He mentally slapped himself.

“The phrase is ‘you’re welcome’.” You mention, not sounding condescending at all.

“You’re...we-wel-commmme.” The words sound shaky and disoriented, so much different than the natural flow of his native language.

There’s a moment of uncomfortable silence as the two of you stand in the fading light.

“Well, I should be getting home. Master is probably wondering where I am.” You nervously chuckle.

“Help you? H-hhhome?”

“Ah! The offer is nice, but,” You flick your wrist, summoning a small cluster of arcing electricity around your hand, “I think I’m good.”

“Oh, ffff-are wellll…L-Leeeethhhhhh-eee” Grillby butchers the pronunciation of your name and nervously twists his fingers.

“Ley-th, like ‘lay’ and ‘the’. “ You clarify and Grillby has never felt more embarrassed over not having learning common.

“L-lethe. Lethe. Bye Lethe.”

You smile brighter, “Bye Grillby. See you at initiation, if not sooner.”

Grillby watches as you head off towards town, hoping that he would get to see you before the initiation.


	2. Initiation PT.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter into two  
> It was getting super long.

The air is buzzing with excitement as the Mt.Ebott train makes its way towards the capital on the mountain, conveniently known as “Central Ebott”. The capital can be seen from anywhere around the mountain, but as you draw closer you can feel the anticipation  swirling in your stomach. Even if you were fully confident in your abilities as a mage, you couldn’t help but worry about what the initiation would entail. There were two parts to the whole initiation, the festival and the trial. However you had only seen the festival portion only once, you knew it was a huge deal. There was always a parade that displayed the incoming mages wearing their absolute best. The monster King and Queen along with the High Magister of the humans would open the ceremony with speeches and other words of encouragement. And now it was your time to finally be a part of it all, to show all of Ebott what you have been training for.

 

There is a niggling of anxiety though, after you pass the trial (you know you’re going to), it begins your countdown. You have about five or six years to settle yourself down before you are required to take a monster apprentice. You worry that when the time comes you will not be a suitable teacher like Ingram is, that you’ll ultimately let your apprentice down. But you shake the worry from you, that’s not for another five or six years! You look over to Grillby who had been sleeping the entire trip up the mountain, if the low flames and slow crackle coming from him is any sign. You wish you could sleep on trains so that way the trip up the mountain wouldn’t be insanely boring.

“Hey Lethe,” A monster lightly headbutts your shoulder. You look over to see a yellow-brown reptile monster with no arms, “I wonder where we’ll all be staying when we’re in Central.”

“Probably somewhere  _ really _ nice Miik.” You smile back and look out the window. The view of the Central station coming into view. This was it.

 

* * *

 

 

The herd of southern mages bustles about the station, grabbing and passing bags, locating their respective partners, and gawking at the sights. Even in a train station there were ornate chandeliers and tapestries hanging from the ceiling. It was easy to spot who was a native to Central because their clothing was so decoratively fancy compared to your basic tunic and slacks. Everyone around you looks so elegant that it makes you feel a little intimidated. You were going to need to fix this before the parade. 

“Well well if it isn’t Lil’Lethe.” A raspy voice laughs. You look over to see one of the Royal Guardsmen marching up to you.

“I’m not little, Gerson.” You cross your arms and pout. The Guardsman laughs again and pushes up his visor, revealing a wrinkly tortoise face.

“Ahh pish posh, you’ll always be little to me.” He tosses an arm over your shoulders and pulls you down into an affectionate hug. Gerson used to live in Southern Ebott when you were younger before he joined the Royal Guard. He would keep you and the other orphaned kids out of trouble, or at least try, so he was a little like a father figure to you. 

“And you’ll always be a stuffy ol’ turtle.” You laugh and flip the visor on his helm down.

“Lethe! What did I tell you about teasing the elderly.” Ingram roars a laugh and pulls you away.

“ _ ELDERLY?! _ Why Ingram! I’m in the midst of my prime! Look at you! I see grey on that mane of yours!” Gerson pulls off his helm and attempts to look scornful, however he cannot hide a smile.

 

“It’s dignified, and you’ve got a few more wrinkles on that mug of yours.” Your mentor crosses his arms. You know these two will be talking for at least a few more hours so you decide to rejoin the rest of the apprentices and ultimately, catch up with Grillby.

You spot the others all entering the city and notice the flame monster hanging around the back, you run up to fall in line with him and tap his shoulder.

He waves and flashes a semblance of a smile.

“So have you ever been to the city before? I’ve only been here once.” You begin looking at everything around you. Towering structures and floating crystal lights soar high into the sky, flying monsters finish stringing banners around the skyline, the scent of flowery perfumes fill the air. It’s nothing like back home. You watch as a young woman and her children all exit a salon, looking like something from a fairy tale from the way they’re dressed. 

“Many.” Grillby draws back your attention. 

“Ah, you must be used to all the crowds then.” 

He nods and you purse your lips, “You know. I think I have a solution to your translation issue.”

Grillby cocks his head to the side, eager to hear your suggestion.

“I mean, you can clearly understand common, and read it, you just can't vocalize it. Right?”

“Yes.” The flame monster nods as the thickly accented word passes his lips.

“Have you heard of signing?” 

The flames flickering off Grillby’s head seem to burst upwards as the monster begins moving his hands in a flurry of motions.

“ **I know the basics, the--a--** ” You watch his hands falter for a second, “ **my friend taught me, but if you could teach me more…** ” He smiles at you, causing you to smile as well.

“Why of course Grillby! I’d be delighted to teach you!” 

The group comes to a temporary stop as a train makes its way through the square. You notice a few of your colleagues excitedly bouncing on their toes as everyone draws closer to the mage  quarters. The small lump of nervousness in your stomach seems to grow as your mind fully comprehends that tomorrow’s trial is only twenty-four hours away. Grillby must have sensed your apprehension because he rests a hand on your shoulder and gently squeezes, as if to reassure you. 

“ **You’ll do fine.** ” He signs as you look up at him. 

“Right, yeah.” You exhale as the group resumes the walk to the quarters.

* * *

 

The mage quarters are located in one of the new towers located near the Royal Palace. The exterior looks to be almost pure marble with climbing vines of rich green ivy that contrast the white walls. The windows are all gorgeously stained different colours that spill out vibrant light from the inside. There is a small courtyard in front of the tower where you notice a few other mages practicing their respective crafts in the tranquility of the garden. 

However it is nothing compared to the inside. Once you pass the grand oak doors you are awestruck with the pure elegance of the interior. Patterned tapestries hang around the central spiraling staircase. Plush chairs and couches are scattered about with overstuffed pillows resting on them. Shelves of books line the walls along with other semi-magical objects such as runes and relics. But what really impresses you are the small floating lights that look like gold fireflies. They lazily drift around the tower providing a soothing light. When you try to touch one, it vanishes and a new one appears across the room. The other mages are just as star-struck as you as they curiously search the tower. You make a point to claim a room for the night and head up the central stairs.

The dormitories are less flashy and more soothing. The floating lights are a relaxing soft blue and there are more practical chairs and tables for eating. You look around for an open room, however all of the doors are closed. You head up the stairs to the next floor, but still find the doors are closed. You hear a few of your colleagues from the floor below opening and closing doors while others voice rather loud complaints. 

“Lethe.” Grillby taps your shoulder.

“Do  _ you _ know how these doors work?”

He nods and approaches a door. You hear him take a deep breath before placing his hand on the door. His palm seems to glow as a small white heart appears on the wood. A lock clicks as the door slowly swings open. You merely gawk at the display.

“ **See? Magical lock. Now you try.** ” He signs and then points to the door neighboring his.

“O-okay.” You mimic Grillby’s movements, and to your surprise a deep blue heart appears against the door before it also slowly opens. You take a few hesitant steps in, passing the doorway before the door slams shut behind you. A yelp escapes you and you quickly try to open the door, only finding it to be locked.

“No! No no!” You twist the knob futily before hearing a crackling laugh from the other side.

“GRILLBY!” You shriek and the door opens to reveal a hysterically laughing Grillby. He holds his stomach as he bends over. His flames lower as he laughs harder, the oxygen inside him lowering, before he takes another deep breath that re-ignites him.

“ **I’m sorry, it was a joke.** ” He signs, still laughing softly. You cross your arms and pout, trying to look angry, but you can feel your lips tugging up in a smile.

“Well...don’t do it again.” You playfully push him back. Grillby drops his arms and you watch the flames on his face loosely contort into an expression, one that seems to mimic your pout. 

“Ha ha, real cute.” You laugh sarcastically before heading into your room and pulling out a book. You wave for Grillby to enter and he complies. You hold out the book to him and watch his expression change to something more puzzled.

“ **Is this for me?** ”

“Yeah, it’s how Ingram taught me to sign. Usually healers use signing for their spells, but Ingram wanted me to learn all the different indicators in case I ever needed to know them. Most of the signs are fairly simple, but it’s the structure that can get a little tricky. You see, if you put the words together wrong,” You purposefully sign incorrectly and a stray gust of wind tosses your hair into knots, “It can do things like that.”

Grillby mimics your gestures and a flurry of sparks pop off his fingers, eliciting a laugh from him. 

“ **Thank you Lethe, this should really help.** ” He flashes a genuine smile and you fight the bubbling urge to hug him.

“Of course, anything for a friend.” You notice Grillby’s flames flicker blue for a moment and smile.

“ **Would you like to learn Monster tongue?** ” He tucks the book under his arm as he signs.

Now it’s your turn to get starry-eyed, “Really?! You’d do that?!”

“ **After initiation I’ll teach you.** ”

You contain an excited squeal and smile brightly, the bubbling urge inside you overflows and you all but leap to hug your friend tightly. He’s oddly solid for being made out of flames and a soothing warmth washes over you, keeping you from letting go. You notice his arms have wrapped around your back and for a moment you press yourself closer. He smells faintly like burning pine and it all but draws you in until the clock strikes two and you realize that you only have three more hours until the start of the initiation and you still have a lot to do!

You push yourself away blushing, “We...better get ready for everything. See you at the parade.” You make an attempt to look Grillby in the eye (or at least where you assume an eye would be) and notice that he is now flickering a bright blue as he nods before leaving.

* * *

 

The first order of business is a long shower, and you’re quite pleased to find that your dorm has its own private bathroom. You set a change of clothes on the counter and strip out of your current garments. You turn on the water, only to find  that it’s ice cold. So you take to your favorite option. After stepping into the tub shower you summon a small cloud above your head and let it pour down a warm summer rain onto your skin. You run your hands through you hair and feel several knots snag your fingers as you shampoo. You spend even longer washing the dirt and grime off your skin from all the long days of training and working with very little time to clean up. As you rinse off you let the cloud above you dissipate into the muggy haze around you. You quickly towel off and dress before heading into the city.

Your second order of business is to find a salon to tame your tangled mess of auburn curls. It had been what felt like forever since you had received a proper haircut. Sure Southern Ebott had a barber, but your hair grew fast and constant trips were an expensive hassle. So you had taken to cutting your own hair, and while the first few attempts may have ended badly, you were finally able to keep it presentable. However, this  _ was _ the initiation festival after all, and you felt that it was justified to splurge a little. After a few confused minutes of trying to navigate the capital, you eventually stumbled across a salon where you recognize a few other apprentices with the same idea. 

As your hairdresser sits you down she makes a soft clicking noise with her tongue in disapproval. 

“Did you headbutt a tornado?” She sighs as she combs knot after knot out of your hair. 

You sheepishly chuckle and look away.

“I got some of the smaller knots out, but I think we’re going to need to cut the rest out.”

Your eyes widen at this, “W-what? But...I’ve always had long hair.”

“Well, now it’s going to be short.” You hear the scissors snipping away hair as she talks. 

You wince with every cut, terrified of the outcome. There was only one time when you had accidentally cut your hair too short, and with its curly nature you were left with what looked like a red cotton ball on your head. After the stylist finished roughly cutting she went on wetting, cutting, and drying you hair over and over and over for what felt like forever. You prayed that you wouldn’t be going to the festival looking like a clown. 

The chair spins so that you can see yourself and you gasp. Your once mid-back length curls have been reduced to a chin length cloud of hair. The curls layer over top one another perfectly and the shape frames your face very flatteringly. You smile at your reflection and hand over your payment to the stylist. 

“I can’t believe you tamed my hair!” You giggle, still staring at yourself, occasionally running your fingers through the shorter lengths.

“It was a bit of a challenge, but you look fabulous.” 

You hop out of the chair and head back to the dormitories so that you can change into your festival robes that you had saved up for two years to commission. 

And boy was it worth the wait, sure you had a part-time job with the local farmer in the fields and the occasional odd job, but it felt like you weren’t making enough to pay for your robe. Until one day you counted all of your gold and rushed to the town seamstress to make your robes. As you pull the ornate outfit out of its box you can’t help but feel a swell of pride in your chest that you finally get to wear something you worked so hard for. 

First you pull the deep blue romper over your torso and adjust the belt around your waist. Next you tug your short white leather boots on over a pair of cool grey thigh high socks. You attach the black sheer tabard skirt to your belt, watching the embroidered lightning bolts sparkle in the candle light. Finally you pull a cloak on that rests loosely on your shoulders, you fasten it with a blue crystal buckle that shines like your soul. It fabulously contrasts the shimmering fabric of the cloak that almost resembles stirring clouds as it shifts in the light. You take a moment to look over yourself in the mirror and smile. This was worth everything you had done.

The clock outside strikes four and you know it’s time for everything to fall into place.

* * *

 

You meet up with the others at the Royal palace, where all the apprentices from the other Cardinal Towns have gathered. Everyone looks utterly elegant in their festival best and you can’t help but smile. The palace door open to reveal the monster King and Queen and the human Magister. A buzz of commotion hovers above the apprentices as the three figureheads wave and say words of greeting. You however are merely gawking in awe. The King and Queen are both large goat monsters, easily seven feet tall. They are both dressed very ornately, the King in a more militant outfit while the Queen is in a long gown. The Magister is in an overly layered robe that is decorated with jewels and beads that represent all of the soul colours. A sheer silver veil covers her face so you cannot read her expression.

“Apprentices,” The King starts, “You are here because you have harnessed your magical potential for the greater good. We are here to celebrate your efforts and put you to the final test of your skills. We are honored to host such a talented and capable group of mages, and with that, let us start the festival!”

A cheer erupts from the apprentices and the three figureheads make their ways to the front of the crowd to lead in the parade. Everyone seems to organize themselves in a double file line. You manage to line yourself up with Grillby and the two of you exchange friendly smiles. You look out to the crowd and you smile grows while you wave at the hordes of civilians as they cheer and wave back. Music plays in the distance and the crystalline lights of the city slowly glow brighter and brighter as the sun begins sinking in the sky. 

Grillby’s warm hand squeezes your shoulder and you look at him, finally noticing his apparel. He is also dressed more militantly, with a white jacket that buttons up to his chin and tight grey slacks that are tucked into black riding boots. A low red cloak hangs off the silver pauldrons on his shoulders, he looks like something straight out of a fairy tale.

“ **You look beautiful.** ” His flames flicker blue as his black elbow length gloves sign his phrase.

“Th-thanks,” You blush, “You look rather handsome yourself.” Grillby’s flames become an even darker shade of blue as you compliment him. The two of you proceed to look away in flustered embarrassment, continuing with the parade. Every so often your fingers brush against one another and you have to resist the urge to jolt away. 

As the parade finally gathers into the festival grounds the figureheads declare the initiation festival started and everyone breaks off to enjoy the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy this is so well received! All of your comments keep me going!  
> Also if you want to know what 'you' roughly look like, or if you just wanna see Grillby dressed like a Disney prince  
> check out my tumblr  
> kait-a-tater-tot.tumblr.com  
> feel free to chat me up!   
> Thank you all again for reading!


	3. Initiation PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a test, right?

You spend the majority of the festival dancing to the band, letting the music carry you. Occasionally you take another apprentice out to dance with you, hoping that they too will enjoy the soothing beat. Another song finishes and you escort your partner to their seat. You notice Grillby nervously fiddling with his fingers, like he’s trying to sign something. He catches your gaze and waves for you to come over.

“Yes?” You smile brightly and almost don’t notice a spark of blue across his visage.

“ **I...I...I...Move? Feet?** ” His hands twitch.

“Dance?” You sign the motion as you say it.

“ **Yes! Would you like to dance?** ” He offers a hand to you which you accept.

As he leads you out to the dirt dance floor you notice Miik hop up on stage and whisper something to the lead singer before glancing in your direction. The singer nods and says something to their band. You gulp, knowing Miik he had just requested something horrifyingly quick tempoed. But much to your surprise it was something  _ much _ slower. As the first few chords started you quickly recognized it as a song that was very popular in Southern Ebott.

_ It’s Raining Somewhere Else _

You feel Grillby’s hand rest on your hip as he leads you in a slow swing-like waltz. You quickly pick up the motions and fall into time with his steps. The two of you turn and sway to the music like one moving body and it feels absolutely wonderful. You can hear Grillby mumbling something in monster tongue. He pulls you a little closer and whispers a “thank you” in your ear, it’s so quiet and intimate that you cannot help but blush. 

“Why?” You mumble back.

“Later.” He twirls you away then back into his hold as the song ends. You heart is pounding and as the band strikes up another, more lively, tune you leave the grounds to a quieter section.

The two of you find a table next to several food vendors and you notice Grillby twitching nervously again.

“Are you alright?” You ask quietly.

“ **Thank you. For being my friend. It means so much.** ” Your friend signs as he smiles. 

“Of course Grillby.”

“ **No, really. Thank you, not many people would have given me the light of day since I am so bad with speaking common.** ”

“Well it’s their loss, you’re positively delightful.” You lightly squeeze his forearm in a friendly gesture.

“Ahhhh Lethe!” You hear Ingram call as he walks up to you.

“Yes Master Ingram?” You quickly withdraw your hand.

“You. You should be going to bed, the trials are in the morning and who knows what the Grand Mages will have you do.” 

“I, I suppose so,” You rise from your seat and bow your head, “Thank you for an amazing time Grillby, and good luck with your trial tomorrow.” 

“ **Good luck to you as well Lethe.** ” 

Ingram rests a webbed paw on your shoulder and guides you back to the dormitories, going over all of the etiquettes of the trial and talking of his own night hanging with Gerson. You on the other hand are still in a reeling bliss from your dance with Grillby. The city lights are brighter now and the whole area is washed in a cool orange light that almost feels magical. You look up at the night sky where wisps of clouds float lazily along, just obscuring the moon. A smile passes your lips and you will the clouds to part, allowing the moonlight to shine through.

Ingram walks you up to the stoop of the dormitories and turns you towards him.

“Lethe, I want you to know that you have come such a long way since we first met ten years ago. And I have the utmost faith that you will pass whatever the Grand Mages throw your way,” You notice the glimmer of tears in his cat-like eyes, “And I want you to know that no matter what, I will always be here to guide you.” He wraps his scaly arms around you and you bury your face in his plush mane, trying to stifle your own tears. A part of wants to fail, so that way you don’t have to leave Ingram’s care, but you know that neither of you would want that honestly.

“You’re the best, Master Ingram.” You sigh and pull back.

“After tomorrow, it’ll be  _ just _ Ingram.” He cracks a sad smile and he musses your hair. 

You can only smile back before entering the dormitories, knowing that tomorrow is the big day.

* * *

 

 

Despite your churning worry about the trial, you manage to sleep peacefully through the night. Your dreams recall the wonderful time you had spent with Grillby and the next morning you awaken feeling recharged and refreshed. You wash the scent of the evening’s festivities off and put back on your formal robes, knowing that dressing nicely for the trial will also help you pass. 

From outside you hear one of the Grand Mages pacing the dormitories, calling for every apprentice to head to the trial grounds. With one final deep breath you head outside where all the other apprentices look just as nervous as you. A few chatter quietly among themselves as you all walk towards a large pantheon of sorts. Unfortunately during your entire walk you have yet to see Grillby. A pit of worry settles in your stomach and you hope that he didn’t bail at the last minute.

As the group finally collects into the great hall of the pantheon you see the Council of Magi standing atop a platform, their coloured souls out and vibrant as they greet you. In the center the Magister raises her hand to silence the chatter of the apprentices as she speaks.

“We welcome you to your shining moment, and we honor your successes in becoming responsible mages. Should any mage feel they are still not capable enough to handle their trial, they may step back now.”

You watch as a handful of mages duck their heads and separate from the group. You nod to yourself, respecting their decisions knowing that they might not be strong enough for a potentially dangerous trial.

“Very well, may you reach new heights as you learn more and may we see you next year.” The Magister waves the mages out while you and the other remaining mages are separated by race and soul colour.

You stand with a small group of other integrous souls and await further instruction. While waiting you scan the group of monsters for Grillby, and when you are just about to give up looking there you see the small flicker of a flame in the back of the group. He must have  _ just _ gotten in. 

The mage of integrity approaches your group and leads you all down a long corridor to a pair of large deep blue doors.

“Integrity, the soul of truth, honesty, independence” The Grand Mage speaks as they wave a hand and the walls glow with a navy light, “And what has more integrity than the weather? You mages have been gifted with the ability to control the elements, but will they control you?” The Grand Mage makes a motion with their hand and you are surrounded in a bright light. When you come to, you feel the pelting of rain and hail against your skin, and when you open your eyes there is just a wall of swirling clouds. Arcs of lightning strike all around you and you can barely dodge them in time. A gust of wind picks you off the ground and sends you ragdolling through the air before you fall to the ground with a sickening  _ crack. _ Your scream is drown out in the raging storm as pain shoots through your arm. You dare to look down at the damage and  _ oh yeah that’s not supposed to bend that way _ . For a moment you heave and lose what was left of your meal from the festival. 

Another gust of wind sweeps you off the ground and slams you against a hard rock wall. You can feel blood seeping through your robes as they tear. For a moment you highly consider calling out of the trial, but your determination sets in and you pull the air currents around you to create a shielding gale that also gently places you on the ground. You redirect lightning away from you and pull your soul from your chest to tap into your full strength. With a pulse of energy you twist the pouring rain and hail around your wind guard before guiding the lightning around you as well. With your mind's eye you become your own storm system, counter pulling the current from the typhoon in front of you around your body. Slowly but surely you can feel the winds shifting and as the whole storm surrounds you comes the real challenge. Subduing the storm.

You deeply inhale and begin rapidly shifting the gales, forcing the currents to fight each other. In a matter of minutes the winds die down and you pull all of the condensation out of the clouds so that a deep puddle now surrounds your feet. The lightning crackles out of existence and you all but fall to your knees as your soul retreats back home. The sharp pain in your arm returns and you begin to feel dizzy from the blood loss. The last thing you see is several figures running up to you.

* * *

 

Everything aches when you wake up. You look over to your broken arm and notice that it is no longer bent unnaturally. You watch the skin around the former injury glow green and several bruises fade. Next to you a young mage (probably another recently tried one) swiftly and silently signs the command for rejuvenation and a soothing wave rushes under your skin. You yawn and sit yourself up carefully. The mage softly prods around your arm to check for any other injuries but doesn’t find any. They smile, looking rather pleased with themself, before leaving. On the small table next to your bed you see a small envelope with your name written on it and the mark of the Council on the back. You open the envelope to find a small card that reads.

_ Congratulations Lethe _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support!   
> I hope you all enjoy!


	4. A Candle in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will never settle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing for...well months!  
> I swear I have good reasons. 
> 
> Over the summer I was finishing all the plots to my fics along with finishing the plot to my original comic that will be coming out  
> next summer. There was also vacation and otakon and also just being reallllly unmotivated.
> 
> Sorry guys.

Two months have passed since the initiation and in that time you had been able to secure a stable lifestyle. Ingram had matched the gold you saved up to rent an apartment so that way you could cover the down payment and still have enough to buy groceries and necessities for your new home. Frieda, the owner of the grocery that you frequented, offered you a job in tending to her fields and keeping an eye on the other farm hands since she was getting far too old to work in the hot sun all day. The pay was decent and you were promised your own share of the crops that weren’t quite presentable for selling, but still good to eat. With the help of your powers, you made sure that everything could get its optimum share of sunlight and water. For this Frieda was grateful.

“Look at these beets! So red and perfect! And the kale? I’ve never seen it so green!” the older woman would say as you had brought her the spring harvest.

But now it is summer and the scalding sun beats down on your back and oh, how badly you want to cast up a nice rain to cool off but you already had watered the other plants in the morning. So instead you opt to create a cloud cover over your head. You tighten your hands around your hoe and resume tilling the dirt so you can start the rest of the summer garden. Sweat rolls down your forehead as you break up the clay soil and pull stray rocks up from the earth.Several times you get bitten by the local fire ants and it takes all your patience not to use a gust of wind to blast the damned insects away. You’ve been at this since six in the morning and now it is just edging on noon. Several of the other farmhands look just as exhausted and you decide that maybe now is a good time to take a lunch break.

With nothing but just a simple thought and the twist of a hand, you summon a light breeze to catch everyone’s attention.

“It’s about noon everyone, take a break and meet back here at three so the sun doesn’t boil us all to death.” You disperse your own personal clouds and wave the others away. Everyone gladly puts their tools away and head out until late afternoon. You head into Frieda’s small house and help yourself to the basket of mutated vegetables to take home to prepare yourself lunch.

“Heheh, this one has legs…” You snicker as you pick up a radish that looks like a little man.

Noon in the marketplace is always busy with people on their own lunch breaks, but you navigate it with practiced ease. Adult monsters and humans haggle prices while their children play games in the streets. Apprentice mages scurry about, running errands for their masters before resuming their training. You smile as one particular human apprentice uses his yellow magic to create a cart for him to better move the excessive amount of groceries he has, while his monster friend telepathically carries several watermelons. You cannot help but think that you were in the very same place only a few months ago.

Your apartment building comes into view as you pass into the residential area of town. The ground level of most of these buildings are small businesses such as bakeries and clothing shops run by one or two people. You wave hello to the other tenants from your building before passing the apartments and heading to the local precinct another block down.

-x-x-x-

“Hello, how are you?” Grillby practices the phrase again for the umpteenth time, trying to perfect his Common accent. He looks at the clock on the wall, noticing that it won’t be long before you stop by to collect him for lunch at your place. Yesterday you had made a vegetable casserole that may have been burnt around the edges, but Grillby didn’t care.

He props his legs up on his desk and begins writing down his morning reports, only to be interrupted by a strange radish being dropped in his lap.

“It has legs!” You laugh as you drape yourself over your friend’s shoulders. Grillby can’t help but smile at your cheeriness.

“I see…” He picks up the vegetable and turns it around in his hands then stops when he feels your hand run through the flames atop his head.

“Can I help you?” Grillby looks over at you.

You freeze, noticing how close Grillby’s face is to your own. Your mind races and you jolt yourself back.

“Just...Thinking.” You trail off before motioning Grillby to come with you. He clocks out for lunch and the two of you are on your way back to your apartment.

As the both of you walk, you make a serious attempt to listen to Grillby practice his Common, but you just cannot. Instead your mind keeps wandering away to something that has been bothering you for the last two weeks.

“ _Oh gosh oh gosh is this really happening? We’ve only known each a few months and here I am already head over heels for him! Aren’t these things supposed to take like...years or whatever?!_ ” You boil the thoughts over, mentally stressing yourself out over your feelings towards your monster friend. You want so badly for these thoughts to stop, but they just will not. It does not help that your entire friendship with Grillby has been nothing but mutual support and respect, and sure, you have these things with your other friends but with Grillby it feels so...right? It feels natural, like home (as corny as it sounds). You want to tell him how you feel so, so badly, but you know Grillby is always busy with work at the Precinct and you are not even sure how he feels in return!

“Lethe?” Grillby squeezes your shoulder, calling you back to reality.

“...Yes?”

“Are you alright? I asked you a question.”

“Sorry. I was just...thinking.” You unlock your apartment door and enter.

“About?” Grillby kicks off his shoes and makes a beeline for the overstuffed chair by the window, his favorite spot.

“I’ll tell you after lunch, alright?”

“Okay Lethe.” Grillby grabs a book off the nearby shelf and begins flipping through the pages.

You head into your small kitchen and begin preparing lunch. Today you decide on a stir fry to use up the rest of the pork that the butcher had gifted you after you helped him relocate his well. As you chop vegetables you cannot help but think about what Grillby will say when you tell him that you may be harboring affections towards him. Perhaps he does not see you the same way. Perhaps all humans look too similar for monster tastes. After all there must be a reason you have never seen many interracial couples. As you fry the pork and vegetables in a pan you notice Grillby waltz past you and reach for something in your refrigerator.

“Do you still have that hibiscus tea? It looked really good last time I was here.” He asks as he continues to root around the fridge.

“Sorry. I do have rosehip though. I thought drinks weren't good for you.”

“I told you, liquid doesn't have any real effect on me. If anything it evaporates on contact. And if I’m in water all that really happens is my core starts to crust up, like cool lava. It doesn't hurt, I just get a little sluggish.” Grillby pulls the pitcher of floral tea out and pours himself and you a glass. He carries the two drinks out to the small table in your main room before bustling about to set the table.

If you two had just started being friends you would have insisted that he continue to relax, but now Grillby’s scurrying was just another part of your life.

You finish up the stir fry and carry the pan out to the table. Grillby has already sat down and is slowly sipping his tea. The drink softly hisses as it evaporates on contact, but Grillby still looks to be enjoying himself. You take your own seat and begin dishing out a portion of the mixed vegetables.

“Wait...there isn't any radish in this.” your friend points out.

“Of course not. He’s going with the others!” you make a gesture to the freezer. Grillby just sighs and starts eating.

The two of you sign some small talk, asking each other about work and life and everything else. Even if you two are practically joined by the hip, it is still nice to have some simple conversation.

“ **So. What were you thinking about?** ” Grillby asks with his hands.

You nearly choke on your fork as the question registers in your mind.

“ **Stuff…** ” You sign back

“ **Like? Is it work?** ”

“ **No. It’s...us** ” You give a long sigh and stop eating. Grillby just stares at you, the flames of his brow furrowing.

“Us?” He cocks his head to the side as his mouth slips into a frown.

“Yeah. Like...how um. Sometimes I feel like we’re more than friends. Like...so much more. I don’t even know how it happened! Just one day my SOUL went ‘yep, we love him, congratulations!’ and I just. I. Grillby?” You watch your friend’s face take on a whole different colour. His once lively orange flames turn into a deep indigo as his eyes widen, sparks pop off his head and out of his mouth as he tries to put together words. Steam floats from his eyes and you notice that he is crying.

“GRILLBY?! ARE YOU OKAY?!” You reach for your friend but he leaps out of his chair and looks down right horrified. His flames lower to a soft waver and he mumbles “No no no no no” over and over and over again.

“Grillby?” You feel yourself tense up, you have never seen him like this before!

“I’m sorry…” Grillby mutters as he stands back up and reignites to his normal orange.

“No no! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have…” You look away.

“I...I do care for you Lethe. So much, but this is...this is not the time.” He runs a hand through his flames as if to compose himself.

“What do you…” You trail off as Grillby motions you to take a seat.

“There are...things I haven’t told you Lethe.”

* * *

 

And that is how Grillby spends the next hour explaining about his position in an organization known as “The Peacekeepers”. An alliance of monsters given the duty to covertly watch the cardinal towns and report any signs of unrest. He tells you of how he was first assigned to North Ebott with several other Peacekeepers. There in the town it was rumoured that some Masters had been breaking their vows and taking on apprentices of the same race. When the Peacekeepers found it to be true they reported it back to King Asgore, whom was furious that after so many years of peace, everything was coming undone.

“Of course his anger did not translate into action, but we were told to keep a closer eye out for any other signs of discord.” Grillby clarifies.

He continues on to share his story about how he was nearly discovered and had to be transferred to Southern Ebott so that he would not be in danger should his position be discovered. Even as he was leaving he could already hear the whispers of the humans generating lies that the monsters were going to kill them all.

“But...Then why are you sharing this with me?” You ask.

“Because Lethe, the King and Queen have contacted me to go back to Northern Ebott tomorrow. I was going to tell you tonight, but...well…” He shrugs and you understand the point he makes. A part of you is glad that you got it out of him now.

“I understand...You should...you should get back to work and uh...pack for your trip.”

“I will.”

You walk with Grillby back to the precinct and are immediately pulling into a long hug followed by a quick kiss to the cheek.

“I’ll write you and call as much as I can. Alright?”

“Be safe…”

* * *

 

A few days later as you are busy planting seeds, you hear Frieda hollering as she runs outside. You and several other farmhands rush to meet her.

“What’s --”

“Northern Ebott has _fallen_.”


	5. Cancelled

Hello my lovelies, Ryzi here.

It is with heavy heart that I have to announce that I will be cancelling this fan fiction.  
Writing has become a chore with very little rewards. So unfortunately this fic will not continue.

Thank you for your time. I love you all.


End file.
